


Too Many Days Gone By

by thilia



Series: Unknown and Beautiful [2]
Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Clubbing, M/M, Public Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-19
Updated: 2012-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-16 15:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thilia/pseuds/thilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick finally sees Zayn again, but he's not alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Many Days Gone By

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to [Unknown and Beautiful](http://archiveofourown.org/works/528217); written for the prompt 'voyeurism' for my 1directionelite (LJ) prompt table! I kind of love this pairing...

Nick saw Zayn again a couple of weeks later; two weeks during which he literally hadn't stopped thinking about him and had longed to be close to the younger boy again.

He'd been going to the club regularly, staying till late at night despite his boredom, and brushing off offers from other guys in hope of finding Zayn and getting him to go home with him. Or at least to the bathroom. He could've had sex about twenty times in those two weeks, but he always said no without even really looking at the guys. He just knew that they couldn't compare to Zayn. He really hated that they hadn't exchanged numbers, and after two long weeks, he really didn't have much hope left of ever seeing Zayn again. 

And that's when he suddenly appeared again, looking beautiful – unearthly almost – and as sexy as Nick remembered him. This time, he was wearing a slightly baggy tank that showed most of his tattoos (and a nipple when he leaned forward), and skinny jeans. And he looked _good_. When Nick saw him, his mouth went dry and his trousers tightened uncomfortably.

Zayn wasn't alone, though, and for a moment, Nick's stomach tightened with a feeling of intense jealousy because some other older guy had his hands all over the boy's body. They were dancing together, the man's hands resting on Zayn's narrow waist the way Nick's should be instead. He bit his lip as he watched them, hands balled into fists as he took deep, calming breaths.

Since there wasn't much he could do without the whole thing escalating and turning into a giant bar fight, Nick leaned back and watched instead, trying to suppress his jealousy and imagine it was him touching Zayn. He was doing a pretty good job, too.

He watched for a long time, hand tightening around his glass when the man pulled Zayn closer and kissed him. Zayn seemed into it, and Nick found himself wondering if the younger boy even remembered him. Maybe Zayn did this whole thing regularly, and wasn't interested in having the same guy twice. Nick bit his lip as he watched them make out, eyes narrowing when the guy slipped a hand under Zayn's shirt and touched his back, then down to that perfect little arse of his, cupping it firmly. Zayn arched into the touch and clearly didn't mind. 

Nick was surprised at how jealous and possessive he felt over a guy he'd barely spent more than an hour with. He'd never experienced anything like this before, and it made him wonder what was so special about Zayn. 

Nick desperately wanted to switch places with the guy Zayn had apparently picked for the night – but unless Zayn showed a very obvious sign of discomfort or outright told the guy he didn't want this, there wasn't much Nick could do. He sighed heavily and looked down for a moment, wondering how to proceed. 

He could wait, of course; wait till Zayn was done with the guy and hope to catch him on his way out. That could work. He just hoped Zayn wasn't planning on taking the bloke home. 

When he looked back up, the couple had disappeared, and Nick's heart skipped a beat when he looked around for them, wondering where they'd gone off to. He pushed himself up, abandoning his drink as he looked over the crowd, trying to spot them. 

When they were nowhere to be seen, he made his way to the bathroom, but didn't find them there either. 

"Fuck," he muttered, running a hand through his hair, panicking slightly. It wasn't as if he wanted to see what they were doing – he could imagine, if the groping during their dance was anything to go by – but he wasn't going to let Zayn get away without getting his phone number first. 

He went back into the club, looking around once again, and almost overlooked them again. They had withdrawn into a dark corner near the back of the room, and Nick held back a growl when he saw that the man had Zayn pinned to the wall and his dirty hands all over him. 

Nick moved a little closer, biting his lip as he watched from afar; oddly enough, he seemed to be the only one who'd noticed them. He bit his lip when he watched the guy's hand disappear between their bodies and into Zayn's trousers, and swallowed hard. He couldn't watch this. Not only did he feel like a bit of a pervert; he also wasn't sure if he could take watching another guy fuck Zayn.

He focused on Zayn's face instead, and his resolve to leave and stop watching crumbled as he stared at Zayn's face intently. He was beautiful – his eyes screwed shut, lashes fluttering against his cheeks, lips slightly parted; a look of intense pleasure on his delicate features. He was obviously enjoying this, and while Nick did want him for himself, he couldn't help being kind of grateful to get the chance to actually watch Zayn without being too busy touching him. This gave him the opportunity to just admire the boy without his own desire for him getting in the way.

When the other guy got down on his knees in front of Zayn and took his cock into his mouth – still miraculously unnoticed by anyone else at the club – Zayn opened his eyes and looked down at him for a moment. A mere second later, he turned his head a little and stared straight into Nick's eyes. It was almost as if he'd known Nick was there all the time. Nick swallowed hard and stared back, heart racing in his chest when Zayn gave him a lazy smirk and tangled his fingers in the guy's hair. Nick licked his lips and managed to return the smile; it was tight-lipped, and he was quite sure that Zayn could tell that he was a little uncomfortable. 

Zayn raised a hand to wave at him, and Nick waved back, raising a brow at him. The fact that Zayn was focusing more on him than on the guy on his knees in front of him, made him wonder whether Zayn even wanted a blowjob right now. 

Eyes still locked, Zayn bit his lip, eyes fluttering a little when the guy deep-throated him. Zayn petted his hair, and Nick was sure that if he was any closer, he would be able to hear him purr. Okay, so maybe he was enjoying this – but he was definitely not completely focused on the guy between his legs; otherwise, he wouldn't be staring at Nick so seductively. 

Unless he wanted them both.

Nick considered that for a moment but shook his head inwardly; he'd been there, done that, and it hadn't been for him. It had been a great thing to try once, but he wasn't looking for another threesome. 

Transfixed, he kept staring into Zayn's eyes. He could tell that Zayn was close; his eyes kept fluttering nearly shut and he seemed to force himself to keep them open to hold the eye contact. Seeing Zayn's hips jerk forward, his brow furrow and his mouth open as he moaned in pleasure was the most arousing thing Nick had ever seen, and he was tempted to touch himself as he watched them – but he didn't. He was hoping to get the chance to touch Zayn later, so he wasn't going to waste a perfectly good erection on this.

Zayn came, the guy swallowed, and for a moment, the eye contact was broken as Zayn stared down at the other man and petted his cheek. His mouth was moving, and Nick almost thought he could see Zayn say something like 'good boy'. 

Either way, the other man looked pleased as he rose to his feet and helped Zayn button up, and then leaned in for a kiss. Zayn returned it, and Nick wondered if he'd forgotten about him again. But the way Zayn had stared at him… Nick wasn't sure what he'd seen in the other boy's eyes exactly, but he knew Zayn was going to come over. Maybe not right away, but he definitely hadn't forgotten.

A moment later, he let out a breath of relief and smirked as he watched the man scowl in frustration when Zayn said something to him – clearly letting him know that he wasn't going to return the favour. The boy had balls, though – the other man was rather large and strong, and if Nick had been in Zayn's position and as thin as the other boy, he wouldn't have denied the other guy who, admittedly, wasn't unattractive. 

But Zayn just brushed another kiss over the man's lips, patted his cheek lightly and then walked away without another look back. He walked fast, though, straight towards Nick, and when he reached him, he grabbed his hand and tugged him towards the exit. "Move," he said. "I think he's not happy."

Nick glanced over his shoulder, and the guy did indeed look like he was going to come after them. So they ran as soon as they were out of the crowd, and didn't stop until they were a couple of blocks away from the club, laughing breathlessly as they came to a halt in a dark alley. 

Zayn looked at Nick and gave him a grin. "I don't usually do that," he admitted. "But when I saw you…"

Nick's heart skipped a beat and he smiled. "When you saw me, you just knew you had to have me, right?" he asked smugly, finishing the boy's sentence the way he wanted it to end. 

Zayn just smiled, leaning against the wall and closing his eyes as he sucked in another deep breath. Nick moved closer to him, sliding his hands onto Zayn's hips and looking at his closed eyes. When Zayn opened them, they were dark, and he looked up at him with an unreadable expression. 

"Take me home," he said softly. 

Nick swallowed hard and nodded. "In a moment," he murmured.

Then he leaned in and pressed his lips to the younger boy's, kissing him deeply, passionately, fingers curling around the back of Zayn's neck as he held him in his arms and melted into the kiss. When he drew back, Zayn looked a little dazed, still smiling lazily. 

Nick let out a shaky breath and nodded slowly. "Now I'm taking you home."

He leaned in for another brief kiss, then tugged Zayn along on his way home. Fortunately for him – and his still throbbing erection – he didn't live that far away. 

They barely made it into his flat before he'd pinned Zayn against the nearest wall, teeth clashing as he kissed him hard, hands roaming over every inch of the other boy's body he could reach. He tugged Zayn's tank up and over his head, running his hands over smooth, warm skin. Zayn's hands were in his hair, tugging lightly as they stumbled their way to the bedroom. 

When the backs of Zayn's knees hit the bed and he toppled onto the mattress, trousers already around his ankles, Nick finally let go and went straight to his bedside drawer, tossing lube and a condom onto the bed. He shrugged off his jacket and t-shirt, then pulled down his pants, jumping up and down very inelegantly as he tried to take his shoes and trousers off at the same time. 

Clothes off, he turned back to Zayn and let out a moan when Zayn was already naked on the bed, legs spread wide. He'd taken the lube and shoved two fingers up his arse, preparing himself roughly and stared up at Nick with an expression that sent a shiver down his spine. 

Zayn closed his eyes as he finger-fucked himself, and all Nick could do was watch, his own hand wrapped around his cock, stroking himself roughly. 

His breath hitched in his throat when Zayn slipped his fingers out, rolled over onto his back and got onto his hands and knees, looking over his shoulder with an unmistakably needy expression. Nick reached for the condom and let out a frustrated huff when he couldn't get it over his cock right away – but fortunately, he managed after a moment. Then he grabbed the lube and slicked his cock generously before getting onto the bed behind Zayn and spreading his arse cheeks. He looked down at him, licking his lips at how tight Zayn looked, and without making either of them wait another moment, he pushed inside, head falling back and a moan escaping his lips at how bloody tight the boy was. 

He'd never felt anything like it before. 

He slipped an arm around Zayn's waist, wrapping his hand around his cock and stroking him back to full hardness; he had a really hard time keeping his hips still, but since he wanted this to be enjoyable for both of them, he had to give Zayn a moment to adjust. 

When Zayn clenched around him, cock twitching in his hand, Nick gripped his hips, pulled out almost all the way and slammed back in. 

"Fuck," he hissed as he started thrusting, fingers digging into Zayn's sharp hipbones as he held him in place. Zayn moved back against him, soft gasps leaving his lips as they moved together. 

He placed a hand on Zayn's back, following his spine and pressing him down a little as he kept fucking him, his hips moving automatically at this point. He'd been hard for a while now, and knew he wasn't going to last. He bit his lip as he felt the beginnings of his orgasm start to wash over him. Zayn was moaning and whimpering, his hand wrapped around his own cock. Nick slammed into him twice more before he fell over the edge and came hard, hips snapping forward as he buried himself deep inside the younger boy. 

Zayn clenched around him almost painfully and let out a breathy moan when he came as well, his whole body trembling. 

Nick swallowed hard, panting heavily as he stayed inside Zayn for another moment. He leaned forward and kissed a few tiny drops of sweat off the other boy's back; then carefully pulled out of him, discarding the condom. 

Zayn was still in the same position when he returned, and Nick gathered him into his arms and rolled onto his side on the bed, pulling Zayn to his chest. Still breathing heavily, he nosed the boy's hair as the familiar post-coital tiredness washed over him. He felt drained, and if Zayn's limp body was anything to go by, the other boy felt the same way and was half-asleep already.

Arms wrapped around Zayn securely, he allowed his eyes to close as well, and was out a few seconds later.


End file.
